


Closer

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance, Rough Kissing, Running, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Brian is running from Alex, and finds Tim.
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody & Masky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Closer

He’s getting closer and closer lately. This is too dangerous, if he catches up, then what...Brian doesn’t want to think about it. The fear is too potent as it matches up with his heart beat. He sprints through the woods, almost tripping as Alex’s voice catches up, he’s swearing, and it scares off a group of birds hanging on some branches nearby.

Brian pants beneath the mask, and as he passes through two large trees, he feels the shift in his own body, the air, the sound, the smell, and the floor that his feet lands on as he appears somewhere else entirely.

He shuddered as he glanced around and finds out quickly that he’s no longer in the woods. Was it watching them? Did it know Alex was getting too close? Not like it was protecting him, it was probably making sure Alex didn’t do anything too reckless.

Brian catches his breath, trying to recall where he’s at now. Seems like that one building that… there’s a small noise up ahead. He presses his side against the wall, listening to the sound, then he calmed when the familiar stench of cigarette smoke wafts into the air. He doesn’t move when the person walks by. He sighs at their presence, he isn’t as panicked as he had been now, and he followed after the one who can only make him feel this way. The one person who he’d rather not lose.

He stepped closer until he reached forward and tapped him on the shoulder. He tensed and almost back handed him if he hadn’t moved back on time. The shock on his face smoothed out into recognition.

“Brian? Where have you been? And sorry about that, you scared me,” Tim said, taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Alex,” Brian said, voice rough from running and underuse.

“Is he around here?” Tim asked, glancing around, but he didn’t seem all that bothered.

Brian shook his head. “Gone.”

Tim nodded. “Are you alright? You sound tired.”

No. He’s not alright, at least not when he was being relentlessly chased by someone who he considered a friend once. It didn’t matter, Tim was here, and that’s all that really mattered. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Tim, leaning himself against him as Tim backed up and pressed himself against the wall, still taking a drag from his cigarette.

“Was it that bad?” Tim asked, his fingers on the back of Brian’s hood, then slowly slid it off.

Brian tensed, then calmed at the sensation. He didn’t say anything, he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed Tim’s presence, even though he was slipping Brian’s mask off his face. He wasn’t sure what Tim did with it because now his fingers were caressing his hair.

“No,” said Brian, nuzzling the side of Tim’s head.

Tim chuckled softly. “I’m guessing now you’re okay.”

Brian smiled to himself, not wanting to let go. He wanted to enjoy this moment a bit longer, even if they did have a limited time together.

“He might find us here,” Tim whispered against Brian.

Brian hummed. That’s not what he wanted to think about, so he leaned back a bit, turned his head and kissed Tim on the mouth. His cheeks tingled and warmed at the sensation of kissing his best friend, his partner, in an abandoned place, with both of their minds not completely their own.

“We’re going to have to go soon,” Tim whispered against Brian’s mouth before pulling him back into another kiss, much more intense that it had Brian whimpering, gasping, a moan escaping until they both tensed at a sound coming from somewhere close by.

“Closer…”

“Are you talking about me, or him?” Tim asked, sounding out of breath.

Brian grit his teeth, he moved away from Tim, grabbed his mask and slid it over his face, and when he turned, Tim had his own mask on, and he reached up to slide the hood back onto Brian’s head.

“Let’s see if he can catch the both of us.”

Brian nodded, then they both separated at the sound of Alex’s voice getting closer to them. Brian’s heart raced with the thought of seeing Tim again, and maybe knocking Alex out for interrupting.

Maybe soon, maybe later, if he has the chance too.


End file.
